


Happy Birthday, Ken!

by dirksnipples



Category: South Park
Genre: Can be seen as shippy or platonic, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Kenny!, I have a thing for Butters being country., I love cute shit, I shouldn't be aloud to write HAAAA, Kenny can't take him seriously, M/M, My attempt at celebrating Kenny's birthday, You'll see if you read it, butters gets mad for 3 seconds, butters just wants to be a good friend, cute shit, he says 'y'all' and shit, im sorry, kill me they cute, low key hint that Butters knows about Kenny being able to die and come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: In which Butters gives Kenny his birthday present and Kenny doesn't like it.Or maybe he does.





	Happy Birthday, Ken!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but I did it.
> 
> Happy Birthday Kenny! Your mind grows old, but you stay young.

So, celebrating his birthday wasn’t something he did. One, he couldn’t afford it really, and second, that shit was kind of annoying, no offense to all of his friends. He didn’t really want a bunch of teens his age all gathered around his shit anyhow, he had to protect his precious babes somehow. By babes, really it was his porn mags. Beautiful and luscious Christie. Big tit, big pussy Lilly. Thick, yet smooth Georgia. He had to protect his girls at all cost, even if it meant being a shut in. 

 

Pluuuuuuussss he didn’t really want to make that much of a big deal about it. Like sure, he was getting older, so what? Literally his birthdays felt like another funeral at this point with how many times in the span of a year that he’s died, it was getting old fast. 

 

So yeah, he didn’t care. No reason to care. He liked having a quiet day…

 

No, no, he’s not mad because Karen made him a picture of the both of them holding hands as a birthday present. He enjoyed that. 

 

It wasn’t because his father told him since he was finally 16 he should think about helping out for once, nor was it his mother barging into his room just before he decided to jack it, just to tell him that he was a good son and that she loved him. Thank god he hadn’t actually started yet, but then again, they all probably knew just how often in a day, to a month he jacks it, so no reason to really be embarrassed. 

 

It wasn’t any of these things that made him mad. Not even the fact that no one really gave him a present besides his little sister, he could care less. 

 

It was the boy that he’s known for god knows how long standing in front of him with an expensive ass t-shirt from some expensive ass designer store. Not to mention that it was a shirt that he honestly did want, but knew that he’d never be able to afford it. 

 

Wow, he sounds like a total douche nozzle right now. Why be mad over getting what you want? Well, fuck you for agreeing with him. He was mad, because it’s the last thing that he deserves. Kenny’s been nothing but the biggest, sex loving asshole today, grunting at everybody, making half assed comments and thanks throughout the day, and still, here this boy was, thinking that he deserved this awesome as hell expensive t-shirt with a four eyed cat and the word ‘Pussy X-treme’ written on it. 

 

“Happy birthday, Ken!” The boy exclaimed happily, smile big and wide on his soft features. His mismatched eyes shining brightly with every word. Kenny is briefly forced to recall just how this boy gained mismatched eyes. He wondered if being blind in one eye made someone uncomfortable. He wondered if the other thinks the scar is embarrassing or not. If he does, well…

 

“Hey Leo.” Kenny spoke smoothly, only a tinge of guilt for ruining half of Butters' eyesight flaring up inside of him. Kenny’s eye twitched ever so slightly upon seeing the expensive designer shirt that he remembers being almost a hundred bucks being right in front of him. He didn’t like it when people bought him expensive shit. “What’s that for?” He asked, deciding to feign ignorince. Maybe if Butters thought he forgot, it wouldn’t seem so significant and he’d return it. Maybe.

 

No, instead Leopold laughed happily, as if Kenny asking in the first place was funny. “Well, remember that expensive shirt that ya saw at th’ mall a few months ago? Well, get this,” Leo began, leaning into Kenny’s space, one hand covering the side of his mouth like he was telling Kenny some amazing secret. “I’ve been all, uh over th’ place ya see, deciding on just what to get ya, when it popped up in mah head! I thought that surely they ran out, but I decided ta ya know, give it a try, an’ there it was!” He exclaimed happily, holding it up toward Kenny once more. “Sooo happy birthday Kenny!”

 

“Oh.” Kenny’s lips pursed. He really had been hoping that Butters' wouldn’t remember that detail. He probably should have figured when the small blond was asking him his shirt size.

 

_Fuck._

 

“You..you shouldn’t have Buttercup. It must have cost a lot..” Kenny said, eye crinkling in horror at the mere thought of spending that much on just a shirt that could be found somewhere else for a cheaper price most likely.

 

Leo’s smile seemed to widen, and his pale cheeks flushed a light pink. Kenny didn’t like how soft his eyes were, like spending so much money on Kenny was worth it. Kenny hated seeing him look so happy. He didn’t need Leopold’s pity. “I uh s-saved some money from all of mah allowances. Mah parents don’t know ‘bout it though, so ya gotta keep quiet!” He made a ‘shush’ing motion at Kenny with his finger.

 

Both anger and happiness whelled up inside of Kenny, and he instantly tried to force the happiness down. If his parents saw this, they would sell it immediatly. He’d never be able to keep something this nice in the first place. Kenny couldn’t help but sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Everyone knew how he felt about presents, so they all either just acknowledged his existence, or just…

 

This was too much. Leo seemed to finally catch on.

 

Kenny didn’t like to see those brows of his knit together in worry. Those bright blue mismatched eyes seeming to swim with already forming tears, though Leo was always strong. So strong, no one but Kenny seemed to notice that. He held the tears in, but he did square his small shoulders. “Ya don’t want it?” He asked rather bluntly. Kenny’s brain shut off for a good 3 seconds, before he nodded stupidly. Butters' arms dropped, the shirt being held loosely in his left hand. More guilt began to swim up inside of Kenny at turning the gift down. Why did some people make you feel guilty for not wanting something?

 

But then why did he feel like the biggest asshole still? He just didn’t want anyone spending loads of money on him…

 

“Sorry, Leo.” He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, his own shoulders hunching. He looked down at his brown boots, ready for the blond to start crying, maybe just stomp away instead. Leopold reacted in many different ways, but he felt certain that the small teen would be angry or be sad and run. What really surprised him, however, was the huff, and foot stomp that Leopold gave him. His eyes shot back up to look at the short angry teen.

 

“Now listen here Kenny McCormick,” He began, using his index finger to point right at Kenny. “Now, I’ve just ‘bout had it up to here Ken, ya see? _Here!_ ” He enphasized his hand way above his head, even going so far as to stand on his tip toes. “With all of yer uh negativity and other stuff. For the last few months, ya’ve been down in th’ dumps and whatnot and all fer reasons that ya won’t tell me! Well, I just, I just thought that maybe, just maybe, ya’d enjoy gettin’ somethin’ real great fer once. Now, misfortune always comes yer way, and ya don’t get ta actually relax and all, so th’ least I could do was get ya this shirt that you’ve been on and on ‘bout fer five months now. It’s yer birthday Kenny, ya deserve ta be happy!” As Butters finished it off, he got all up into Kenny’s face.

 

“Uh, Buttercup-”

 

“No! Don’t ya ‘Buttercup’ me Ken!” Leo snapped, shoving the shirt into Kenny’s chest, grabbing his hands and forcing him to take ahold of the shirt. “Now yer gonna uh take this shirt, and yer gonna like it Ken!” He snapped his fingers at the tall blond. “Now happy fuckin’ birthday Kenny McCormick. What do ya have ta say?”

 

Kenny was so shook, that he stood there stupidly and quietly for a whole minute this time, before he finally burst out laughing. Really, Leo was the only one to actually notice just how down Kenny has been. He had all right to be, he's died more often in a month than he could count, and he just wanted a day where he could relax without dying. Probably just teen angst and shit really. That shit hurt..

 

He grabbed ahold of the fuming Leopold Stotch, hugging him tightly, watching the anger instantly melt away from the short teen. “Aww, Ken. I’m tryin’ ta be mad here..” Butters spoke softly, shyly glancing up at Kenny, who just burried the small teen’s face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Haha, no, shut the fuck up. You’re literally too precious Butters, good god!” Kenny cackled, only laughing more at the grunt Butter’s gave him. When he finally released Butters holding the short male at arms length, his smile was wide, showing off his missing broken tooth. “You’re something Stotch.” He continued, watching Butters flush a rosy red.

 

“O-Oh! Well..I did..sorta yell, sorry..” Leo stuttered, rubbing his knuckles together and looking away.

 

Really, he should have known that Butters meant no harm by getting him the present, really, what was he thinking?! This was Leo we were talking about..

 

Kenny hugged the male again, burying his face into Butter’s hair. “Thanks Buttercup, for the gift and coming to see me.” He smiled.

 

Leopold’s face became a darker shade. “Aww, shucks. Yer uh w-welcome Ken. Happy Birthday.” He said, hugging Kenny tightly.

 

Maybe this years birthday wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
